The Proof of His Love
by narniagirl11
Summary: Edmund looked long at the two slabs of stone, finally understanding just what had been done that night. He took a step nearer, then another. He swallowed hard and looked back at his siblings. "It should have been me," he realized slowly. The four Pevensies make their first trip back to the Stone Table and realize what Aslan has done for all of them - not just Edmund.


**Author's note:** Well, here I am again with another short story. I'm surprised how fast I keep whipping these out. I always wanted to write this after reading what Susan and Lucy whisper to each other when Edmund is knighted by Aslan after the end of the Battle of Beruna:

"Does he know," whispered Lucy to Susan, "what Aslan did for him? Does he know what the arrangement with the Witch really was?"

"Hush! No. Of course not," said Susan. (_The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, C. S. Lewis, page 180_)

In my story, it's Lucy and Susan's first return visit to the Stone Table several weeks after their coronation, and Peter and Edmund's first visit. The description of the runes and the phrase, 'His and not my own' belongs to the God-gifted Willow Dryad and her inspiring story, "_Refined by Fire_." If you haven't read this story, I strongly suggest you do! But for now, enjoy, 'The Proof of His Love.'

* * *

**The Proof of His Love**

Three weeks after their coronation, the four Pevensie children, now the Kings and Queens of Narnia, made their way up the steep hill to the Stone Table. It was a place of despair and wonder, guilt and freedom. It had taken time for Edmund to be ready to see this place. Lucy was the first to climb the steps, followed closely by Peter who eager to learn all he could about Aslan and His purpose for them.

Susan was the third to begin the climb and she felt her heart beat rhythmically as she remembered the long climb with Aslan, not knowing where they were going or what would happen. She could still feel His mane intertwined in her fingers and she remembered the soft kisses she and Lucy had given Him when He told them that he must continue alone.

Edmund was the last one. His betrayal was still fresh in his mind and despite his siblings urging, he didn't feel adequate enough to be a king. It had taken a few weeks of understanding and recovery before Edmund was ready to come to the Table. He didn't fully understand what had happened here, but he knew that Aslan had done something very important for him.

It was still before daybreak when the four siblings met at the top of the hill in front of the Table. The shadows cast from the tall pillars reminded the girls of that dark night not so long ago. But now that night was behind them. The Table was broken and the Witch defeated. However, the ropes that had bound Him were still there. Lucy couldn't help but remember how the brave mice had chewed through the thick ropes that she and Susan couldn't break.

Peter and Edmund stared in awe at the mysterious place. There seemed to be so much darkness, yet it was filled with a sense of freedom and peace that slowly crept into their souls. But the large fragments of that cold, hard Table drew their attention the most.

"Is it more magic?" Peter asked.

"Oh, yes!" Lucy cried. "Though the Witch knew the Deep Magic, there is a magic deeper which she didn't know. You see, her knowledge only goes back to the dawn of time. But if she would have looked back, she would have read a different incantation: that when a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table would crack and death itself would work backwards." Amazement and comprehension flooded over the two brothers who hadn't heard the complete story yet.

"Aslan was the willing victim," Susan explained. "Edmund was the traitor." She pointed to the Table. "It's broken now and Aslan lives."

Edmund looked long at the two slabs of stone, finally understanding just what had been done that night. He took a step nearer, then another. Edmund swallowed hard and looked back at his siblings.

"It should have been me," he realized slowly.

"No, Ed," Peter answered. "It should have been us. His blood was shed for all four of us; for all of Narnia and the lands beyond." Susan reverently placed her hand on the edge of the Table.

"It's the proof of His love," she whispered, turning to look at her siblings. A soft tear rolled down her cheek. She closed her eyes and took a breath, trying to keep herself from crying more. "I saw it," she announced. "I saw what they did to Him. He could have broken free. He didn't have to subject himself to their mockery. Yet, he chose to – because of me; because of all of us." Susan closed her eyes again, unable to say any more.

"You're right, Su," Peter agreed, placing a hand on her shoulder. Edmund bowed his head in acknowledgement of his sister's wise words.

Lucy spoke. "That's the wonder of it all." She looked hard at each of them. "He didn't have to do it, but He did. He loves us that much. He loves us enough that He didn't make any noise or growl in defense, even when His mane was shorn off."

"My blood still boils when I think of _Her_ wearing it as a token of her triumph," Edmund remembered. "I didn't understand, but I knew I loved Him even more."

Peter spoke again. "But after night, comes morning. And after darkness, comes light."

"You can't begin to imagine my unspeakable joy," Susan smiled, "at seeing Him golden and mighty in the rising sun."

"If I close my eyes," Lucy said, "I can see Him standing there and hear His laughter ringing through the hillside." Lucy opened her eyes and began to laugh as the sun peeked over the edge of the hill. The rich sunlight bathed the stones in golden radiance. Susan began to laugh as well.

"Oh, Lucy! Remember our wonderful romp with dear Aslan?" she asked.

"Oh, how could I forget it!" Lucy cried. "It was the most wonderful thing. And you know, we never got tired or thirsty or hot." And Lucy and Susan began to dance around the Table in the bright sunlight. But presently they stopped.

"Why, Edmund! Whatever is the matter?" Susan asked, coming to a breathless halt in front of him. Edmund was on his knees, tears streaming down his face. Peter too, had knelt and bowed his head.

"I see," Edmund was sobbing out. "I finally see. How could I have been so blind! Oh, Aslan! I'm humbled by your mercy. Thank you. Thank you, dear Aslan!" Lucy went to her brother and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked.

"Yes, Lucy," Edmund answered. "I feel lighter and better than I ever have before."

Meanwhile, Peter was whispering his own silent prayer to the Great Lion. He felt braver and stronger as he watched the sun climb overhead.

"At first I thought Aslan had made a mistake, picking me to be the High King of this beautiful country," Peter said. "But now I understand. He knows I can't do this on my own. That's why I need Him."

"We all need Him," Susan answered.

"Come," Peter instructed, joining hands with his siblings. "Let us thank Him for what He has accomplished and what He will accomplish through us, His servants. And I pray that one day, when He returns, He will say, 'Well done, good and faithful servants.'" The four siblings bowed their heads and silently prayed to the Great Lion to whom they owed so much. After a few minutes, they prepared to leave. Edmund took a last glance over his shoulder as he and Lucy started down the stairs.

"Hang on," Susan muttered. The others stopped. "What's this?" She picked up a chunk of jagged rock that had presumably been detached from the Table when it broke. On it was three runes of the same strange writing that bordered the edge of the Stone Table. Like a wishbone, the first symbol was two lines that slightly curved so they crossed near the top. The second was only a straight line with a short, comma-like mark at the top. A capital L with a dot at its bend made up the third rune.

"What do you think this means?" Edmund asked.

"It's probably part of the deep magic," Peter answered, running his fingers along the strange patterns in the stone. His fingers stopped after they had traced the three symbols. "His and not my own," Peter whispered.

"How did you read that?" Edmund asked in surprise.

"I-I don't know," Peter confessed. "I just knew it. It was like a forgotten memory from long, long ago that I suddenly remembered. His and not my own," he whispered again. "I don't think I could forget that."

"We all belong to Him," Lucy smiled.

"I think we should bring this back to the Cair," Susan suggested.

"Agreed." Edmund nodded. They turned and together walked down the hill away from that sacred place.

And when they returned the next month, Peter was wearing a golden pendant. Engraved on one side was the face of the Great Lion, and on the other, the three runes spelling out, 'His and not my own.' And the Four never forgot these words, nor the wonder of discovering what Aslan had done for them – for Narnia – that dark yet blessed night at the Stone Table. It was the proof of His Love.

_The End_

* * *

**Author's note:** I really hoped you enjoyed it! It was a very meaningful piece for me to write. I thought a lot about this fic after listening to Citizen Way's song 'Should've Been Me', as well as King & Country's 'The Proof of Your Love.' Look them up if you get the chance! Well, I've talked enough (or written, rather.) I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review if you have time. I like to know your thoughts!


End file.
